The Tale of two hearts
by booklover1017
Summary: This is a story of a boy and girl who meet then something horrible happens and yes i changed the characters names
1. We Meet

I waken to the beeping of my alarm a chilly breeze from fall itself.I get dressed for school,eat breakfast,and run to the school bus waiting for I enter the bus I look for an empty one,and a boy occupies the one beside it.I walk back to the seat and ask the boy if i can sit just glances over and knods.I sat down and the bus pulls out of my sit in akward his soft voice says"hi i'm Danny."I jump in shock in suprise as the silence is broken."Hi i'm Rebecka."Then we return to silence."Well can I call you Beck.""Sure,"I bus comes to a screeching i stand up the bus jarred.I fall back,only to find Danny's arms there to catch me."Yo,be careful if you do that much you'll get with a broken bone or two.""Thank you for catching me Daniel""Like I said call me Danny."Okay Danny but I really must get going,"I say as I turn and walk to the front of the bus.I step down and walk into the school I walk down the hallway a hand lands on my was Danny."What class are you headed to,"He said."Room B1, 's history class.""Me to,but i dont really know where that is,I'M the new kid here I moved from Pittsburgh here yesterday,here's my schedule,"he said before handing the piece of paper."We have all the same classes,"I said with a shocked feeling."And our lockers are beside each other so just follow me,"I walk to our lockers and get our we walk to class.I sit down with Danny right behind me.I sigh as class starts and I realize it's going to be a long day.


	2. Not so bad

I slam the door to my I realize it wasn't a bad dream.A boy was my locker walk together to get on the get on the bus and go to our seat at the bus pulls out of the school parking lot."Thanks,"Danny blurted out."For what,"I reply."For helping me today,your my only friend.""No problem I enjoyed it."Well what can I do to repay you,a date perhaps."I scan my and Danny had just met.I admit I liked him,but mostly as a friend."Well not a date,but dinner sounds nice.""I'll tell you what if you want it to be a date look up from your food if u don't just keep looking down,but I promise if you look up i'll be looking right back at you."The bus comes to a screeching halt.I look out the window it's my stop.I stand up."Bye,"I tell Danny."This is my stop too I live in the house beside you."Great I think he's my real neighbor too."Ok let's go we'll walk out together."We both walk to the front of the get we reach my driveway he picks up my hand and implants a piece of paper in it."This is my number you can call anytime i'll answer.""Ok i'll be sure and do that.""Bye Beck''"Bye Danny."I turn around and walk to my house.I open the door and fall back on 's perfect,soft blue eyes and light brown hair.I know we just met,but I feel like i've known him he wasn't so bad after all.I climb the stairs to my room.I allow myself to just fall back on the bed.I just lay there and a rock hits my house.I look out the window,it's motions for me to come down.I run down the stairs.I open the stands there holding flowers."Thanks there beautiful.""If this changes anything for the dinner I want it to be a date I fell in love with you the moment I met you,and I won't stop until your mine."Then we said our goodbyes and he left.I go into the kitchen.I eat the supper mom prepared and then I go to my room.I change into my pjs and lay Danny's soft voice puts me to sleep.


	3. Day old lovers

I waken from the dreams of ,I met him yesterday and I already love have a date ,dinner at least.I get dressed,ran downstairs,eat a poptart,then hurried to the bus.I scan the bus for I find him in our seat.I walk back to the seat and sit down beside him."Why hello my lady,"he said.I just blushed and said hello back."So what about our date wha,""You want it to be a date,"he interupted."Well yeah I like you you like me we should see where this goes,Do you want it to be a date?'"Yes,"he said before he leaned in and kissed my cheek.I felt my skin turn red."So where do u want to go on our date,"he said."I don't know Dairy Queen I guess.""I'll tell you what i'll pick you up at 6 and we'll have a picnic.""Oh that sounds romantic,"I the bus stopped and we got off the did the usual routine we went to our ate lunch school finished we rode he walked me up my we got to the door he said,"Well see you at 6.""Ok,"I replied.I went to my room and got mom came up and asked what was going on."I have a date tonight mom,i'm 16 I can handle it.""Ok,"she she left.I put on my dress and curled my hair.I looked at my watch it was 6:10.I hurried down the I walked over to his house I saw him hugging another looked up and saw me.I turned around and ran back to my house,and he chases grabs me and begins to explain."Why were you hugging her?"He just babbles."You know what it's over."I turn around and storm off.I go upstairs and change a knock comes at my door.I walked over and opened was I could say anything he leaned in and kissed me.I grab his hand that is on my face.I put both of my hands on his didn't need to say anything.I understand perfectly."I'm sorry Beck,"he said."It's ok.""I love you Beck."'I love you to Danny.""I'll see you tomorrow ok.""Ok."He turned around and walked downstairs.I lie down and try to sleep.I almost lost Danny 's the last thing I think about before I drift off to sleep.


	4. My world

I daydream during class about my kiss with he's from came into my life two days ago,and it was love at first sight.I glance over and see Danny smiling back at me.I felt like I could tell him anything.I loved some might say it's is,for normal become friends,date,break up,and start over, over and me,i'm not a normal person.I believe in love a first all guys were the same to me,they were all either to plain or to he was the perfect blend of plain and was a plain hamburger with hot isn't the kind of guy who sugurcoated things,I like you might say,"How can know that you met two days ago."Like I said we're not say i've known for two bell rings and snaps me out of my I just lose myself when I stare into his soft blue when he doesn't say anything,he says the perfect has a way of making me feel we touch I know we are ment for each other .Who says the world picks your picks your friends,family,job,and me I have my own has a population of exactly is the perfect blend of nerdy and is a nerds a cool kids dream hangout.I call it the cool nerd and only there am I not judged by myself and there it goes same dream that takes me to my dream.


	5. Problems

After class is over today me and Danny decide to walk in hand we pass house after we finally reach ours,we sit down on the ground and talk."So about the kiss i'm sorry.""It's ok I liked it to.""I'm glad because i'm about to do it again,"he says before leaning in and kissing me.I just a streak of pain goes through my chest.I fall into Danny's arms."Hey what's wrong,Beck answer me."I lie on his chest picks me up and carries me inside my mom comes runnig downstairs." .Rebecka just fell into my arms,she wouldn't answer when I asked what was wrong."My mom dialed carried me to the ambulance whenit got there."Beck it'll be ok,i'm put me in the last thing I remember is Danny leaning down and kissing me on the cheek.


	6. My fault isn't my fault

I wake up and i'm in a hospital bed,and Danny sitting in a chair beside mom gets up and hugs her her and Danny talk and he leaves the room."Mom what's wrong with me.""Honey you have chest cancer."A wave of shock over me.I am 16 years old and I have cancer."It'll be ok honey i'm here for you."She goes into the hall and gets Danny."Hey Beck,"Hey Danny."He sits down where he takes my hand and says"I'm so sorry I didn't get you here in time,it's my fault your this bad."Danny it's not your fault,I love you."I lean in and kiss him."I love you to,i'm here for you and we're going to get through this together.""That sounds good."'I've talked with your mom and the principal and i'm going to bring you your work from school and help you with it.""Your so sweet,you can be my personal tutor."We just chuckle."Thank you,Danny you saved my daughters life,"my mom says."No problem.I love you.""I can tell,you need to get some rest ok.""Yeah she right Beck,it'll be right here,waiting when you wake up."He picks up my hand.I fall asleep with Danny's hand intertwined with mine.


	7. My personal Danny school

Danny walks in the room with lunch and my school."Hey this is your work for 1st and 2nd period,history and science."Thanks Danny.""And I went to Dairy Queen and got some burgers and fries,since that's your favorite place.""We can our picnic here,I could use a date to cheer me up.""Alrighty we'll have a date,besides as long as we're together it's perfect."After we finish eating we start on our handed me my books and work."I'll help you with what you don't get done with when I come back after school.""Okay thanks.""I'll see you later Beck,""Bye Danny."He walks out of the room.I open my history book and begin my work.I work for about an hour then I feel I wake up I finish my history Danny comes,"Hey how are you feeling.""Pretty good just woke up.""I see you finished your work.""Yeah,well the history at least.""Ok i'll help you with the science."We open my science book and begin my work.I look into Danny's is so sweet for helping me.I just smile and continue my work.


	8. My Gifts

Me and Danny finish my puts it all in my binder,and puts it in his backpack."I'll this back to school after lunch.""Thanks Danny I don't know what I would do without you.""I'm just ok and mine.""Aww that's sweet."Then I lean in and kiss him on the cheek."Oh I almost forgot the class signed you a card today,"he said holding out the card."I got you a little something too,"he said handing me my computer."My computer I don't understand."I opened my computer and entered my password."Open the CD ROM hatch."I opened the was minecraft,Danny's favorite game."Now we can play together,"he said."And I made you a Skype so we could talk while i'm at home,"then he handed me my account info and his."Thanks Danny I love it,but you didn't have to do all of this.""I wanted to,I wanted you to be able to have fun while your here,Listen 3rd period is about to start i'll see you later ok Beck.""Bye love you.""Love you too."He picked up his backpack and walked out the door.I open my computer back up and go through the minecraft tutorial.I mostly just walk around and build small shacks.I eventualy get tired so I just shut down my 5 minutes later I fall I wake up I find a not from Danny."Hey Beck,when I came you were asleep so I put your binder and books in my chair,when you wake up call me on Skype if it isn't to late/Love,Danny.I grab my computer and log in to my Skype,add Danny as a contact,and call him."Hey Beck,how are you doing.""Good just a little drowsy.""I'm sorry I didn't see you,but I didn't want to wake you up.""It's ok,i'll see you tomorrow though Danny.""Good luck on the work the math is pretty tough.""I bet it is I might need you to help me.""Listen Beck I have to go,i'll see you in the morning,6:30 sharp.""I'll be up.""Bye.""Bye."I closed my computer,and started working on my work.I set my alarm for my mom helps me change into my PJS.I lay down,finish my work,when I go to sleep,looking forward to seeing Danny tomorrow.


End file.
